E se
by WriterCat97
Summary: Um texto que eu escrevi como um tipo de tarefa de casa. É estranho como, mudando algumas coisas, a história pode ter um rumo totalmente diferente...


Dorian estava deitado no sofá, arranhando o encosto de mão com suas unhas. Ele estava decepcionado com a arte, com o amor com o mundo. Todas essas coisas parecem ser belas, até mesmo angelicais, com o primeiro olhar. Mas basta olhar uma segunda vez que se percebe que é tudo uma mentira, uma falsa beleza. Nada é verdadeiramente belo, algumas coisas só são melhores em esconder sua feiura.

Ele pegou o objeto mais próximo, neste caso um livro, e o jogou no chão. Usou toda a raiva que tinha no livro, mas este continuou como estava, indiferente. Dorian bateu no sofá. Isso era inútil, ele não podia ficar aqui. Muitas coisas belas nesse quarto, nessa sala. Sem falar no quadro, que para ele era a beleza encarnada. Precisava sair antes de olhar no quadro. Estava certo de que, se seus olhos pousassem no seu retrato, ele seria capaz de destruí-lo de raiva. Não suportava mais coisas belas.

Decidiu ir se perder na fumaça. Era o melhor lugar, um lugar no qual esqueceria a Sibyl, a beleza, tudo. Sem falar que lá, nada era belo. Nada era belo e nada fingia sê-lo. Dorian se levantou e andou, o mais rápido que pôde, até a porta. Não queria dar a si mesmo tempo de pensar.

\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\

Sibyl sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem enquanto ela olhava para a porta. Ela tirou um lenço do bolso e enxugou seus olhos. Não podia chorar, precisava ficar calma. Ela respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para a porta. Era tão grande e tão misteriosa a porta do castelo de seu Príncipe Encantado. Sibyl ia quase chorar de novo, mas ela se beliscou. Agora não era tempo de lágrimas, era tempo de consertar erros. Ela iria fazer com que o Príncipe Encantado a amasse de novo.

Dorian havia saído com tanta pressa que nem sequer havia fechado a porta. Isso já acontecera duas vezes anteriormente, mas Victor sempre fechara a porta assim que descobrisse que esta havia sido deixada aberta. Esta noite, porém, Victor não percebera nem mesmo que seu patrão havia saído, pois, pensando que Dorian havia se retirado para dormir, havia feito o mesmo.

Sibyl sorriu quando percebeu que a porta estava aberta. Era certamente um sinal divino de que ela e seu amado deveriam se reconciliar. Ela andou devagar, maravilhada pela beleza daquela casa que ela considerava um palácio. Viu uma porta aberta, com uma luz acesa, e decidiu que seria por lá que começaria sua busca. Estava quase chegando à porta quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Ela deu um grito e se virou, só para ver a cara de James.

\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\\-\\\

Assim que James chegara ao porto ele descobrira que o seu navio iria se atrasar, não só algumas horas, como alguns dias. Parece que houvera algum tipo de acidente com o navio, mas o moço assegurara James e os outros passageiros que o navio chegaria, no máximo, daqui a três dias. James, ao contrário de vários passageiros, ficou contente, pois isso significa que ele poderia ficar mais tempo com sua irmã.

Ele foi para casa a esperar, mas ela não chegou. Depois de duas horas esperando, ele foi para o teatro ver o que tinha acontecido. O judeu disse que ela fora para o camarim depois da peça, onde um homem (bem bonito, pelo jeito) havia entrado pouco depois. Ele havia ouvido choros, e depois vira o homem saindo, com uma cara nervosa. Sibyl ficara chorando por mais uma hora. Ele havia aberto a porta depois, pois já era tarde e ele precisava fechar o teatro. Quando ele abriu a porta, a moça se assustou e saiu correndo, derrubando no chão um copo que estivera segurando. O judeu a chamara, mas a garota já estava longe demais.

James esmurrara a parede, assustando o judeu. Ele sabia que aquele tal de "Príncipe Encantado" ia acabar machucando sua irmã. Ele perguntou para o judeu para onde ela havia ido, mas este não soubera responder. James saíra perguntando a todo mundo, até que achou uma moça que dissera ter dado para a moça o endereço de um rapaz loiro que estivera assistindo a peça no camarote.

Ele correu até o endereço e achou a sua irmã a ponto de entrar em uma sala. Ela se assustou com a sua aparição, mas ele a acalmou. Enquanto ele explicava para ela porque não estava abordo de um navio, notou pelos seus olhos que ela havia chorado, e muito. Rangeu os dentes e jurou consigo mesmo que mataria esse homem, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse.

Assim que Sibyl se acalmou, ela se lembrou do que estivera a ponto de fazer e quis mandar seu irmão embora. James disse que ele sabia que esta era a casa do Príncipe Encantado, e que fora por isso que ele viera para cá assim que descobrira que ela não estava nem no teatro nem em casa. Ele disse que havia falado com o porteiro e que este havia dito que o Príncipe saíra correndo faz pouco, murmurando o nome dela com uma cara arrependida. Sibyl gritou de alegria, esquecendo por um momento que ela não vira nenhum porteiro de frente ao palácio.

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia, Jim! Tudo aquilo não passara de uma raiva momentânea, coisa completamente normal considerando o que eu fiz. Oh Jim, ele ainda me ama! Ele deve ter ido para o teatro, esperando me encontrar. Que engraçado, nós dois nos separamos tentando nos encontrar! Mas não devo perder tempo agora, oh não Jim, ele deve estar esperando por mim!"

Ela falou tudo isso rápido, como falam aqueles que acabaram de receber a melhor ou pior notícia possível e não conseguem acreditar nela. A última frase foi dita quando ela já estava na escada, correndo noite afora. James sorriu. Como ficava linda sua irmã quando sorria. Era uma pena que a causa do seu sorriso fosse falsa.

Assim que ele teve certeza que sua irmã tinha ido embora, James se virou para a porta da sala acesa. Ele tirou uma faca do cinto e a segurou com firmeza na mão. Agora esse bastardo pagaria por dar uma falsa felicidade à sua irmã, só para depois fazê-la sofrer. Ele entrou no quarto como um urso, o único pensamento na sua mente sendo aquele de encontrar e matar o rapaz.

Mal entrou e já viu o rosto dele, com um sorriso cruel na cara. Essa visão o encheu de ódio de tal jeito que só quanto estava a um metro do retrato percebeu que o rosto para o qual olhava era um rosto pintado no quadro. Ele correu os olhos pelo resto da sala, mas não viu o rapaz. É claro, se ele estivesse aqui os gritos de sua irmã já o teriam avisado de sua presença. Ele chutou a parede. Maldito bastardo.

Voltou seus olhos para o quadro, que parecia se escarniar dele. Um ódio fortíssimo tomava conta dele toda vez que olhava para esse quadro. Porque alguém teria um retrato dele mesmo com um sorriso cruel desses na cara? Talvez esse sorriso cruel fosse o aspecto normal desse cara, e o pintor estivera somente retratando a realidade. De qualquer jeito, ele não conseguia suportar esse sorriso. Antes de perceber o que ele estava fazendo, ele esfaqueou o quadro.

Em um salão de ópio, mais um rapaz perdeu a vida enquanto fumava.


End file.
